sptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Places
Training places are a main part of super power training simulator. There are Fist Strength training places, Psychic Power training places, and Body Toughness training places. They either give you stats for being in them, or when you train certain stats you get more of that stat, The types of training places are: Fist Strength: Places where you punch certain objects or just punch over certain objects and get more fist strength that what you get from just punching. Body Toughness: Places that when you are touching a pool you get more body toughness than just doing push-ups. Psychic Power: Places where if you meditate you get more Psychic power. Fist Strength Places: The Rock (Located near the safe zone) x10 Tier 1 Crystal on cloud (Over a high mountain with a tornado) x100 tier 2 Blue God Star(1B+) x2K. Tier 3 Green God Star(100B+) x40K tier 4 Red God Star(10T+) x800K tier 5 Rock.png Stone.png Crystal-0.png Crystal.png RedGodStar.PNG GreenGodStar.PNG BlueGodStar.PNG Body Toughness: In City Port, in second Building (100+ and 10.000+) Tier 1 and 2 Iceberg (100.000+) Tier 3 Tornado over the mountain (1.000.000+) Tier 4 Volcano (10.000.000+) Tier 5 Devils Secret Training place(1,000,000,000+) contain Tier 6,7,8 100+.png Ice Mountain.png 100.000+ 1.000.000+ 10.000+ Tornado Mountain.png 10.000.000+ RobloxScreenShot20181014 150610469.png Safe zone2.png Volcano-0.png 100.000+ City Port.png Psychic Power: Psychic Temple(1,000,000+) Floating island way above volcano: this place include tier 1,2,3,4 psychic power training places. ↵ Grass (1m+ Psychic power) ↵ Grass (1b+ psychic power) ↵ Bridge (1t+ psychic power) ↵Waterfall (1Qa+ phychic power) ↵ ↵ ↵ ↵ ↵ ↵ ↵ Complete List The Rock The rock is a place to train fist strength, it is the first place there is to train fist strength it does not require any fist strength to use and to use just punch(not the attack kind, the training kind), and it will give you 10 times your fist strength xp muiltplier and it is also known as the "Noob Rock". ↵ ↵ ↵ ↵ The Crystal The crystal is a place to train fist strength, it is the tier 2, second place there is to train fist strength it does not require any fist strength to use, however you will need you fly to get here and to use just punch(not the attack kind, the training kind), and it will give you 100 times your fist strength xp muiltplier. Movement Speed & Jump force There are Weights for Jump Force + Movement Speed, and there are some especially good training spots for Jump Force such as the cracks in the Volcano, places with not much room to jump are good for training Jump Force. 100 LB = White weights which Doubles your Speed and Jump Force 1 TON = Yellow weights (5x Jump & Speed) 10 TON = Cyan weights (10x Jump & Speed) 100 TON = Red weights (20x Jump & Speed) 100 lb: To use - Minimum of 9k jump force. 1 TON: To use - Minimum 500k jump force. 10 TON: To use - Minimum 2.1M jump force. 100 TON: To use - Minimum 12M jump force. 100 lb: To use - 7.75k Movement Speed 1 TON: To use - 50k Movement Speed 10 TON: To use - 180k Movement Speed 100 TON: To use - 3m Movement Speed